


He Sent Him a Playlist

by desrowfrank



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: :), M/M, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desrowfrank/pseuds/desrowfrank
Summary: read the title :) <3
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 70





	He Sent Him a Playlist

PETEKEY 2

Mikey Way was lying in bed, music playing in his earbuds when Gerard crept into his room. Mikey didn’t exactly jump, but he was a bit startled.

“Could you knock?”

“I did, you couldn’t hear me.”

Gerard scooted into bed next to Mikey. They stared at the ceiling together.

“So. Pete.”

“Pete?”

“Pete.”

Mikey tried to remember if he’d ever told Gerard about Pete. He decided to play dumb.

“Who?”

“Don’t play dumb.”

_Damn._

Gerard glanced at Mikey, who had gone quiet. 

“Are you two…?”

“Are we…?”

“An item.”

“Are we…”, Mikey asked himself the question this time. They did go out shopping together. They got a shake with two straws. On Valentine's day they had swapped gifts. Pete had texted him a playlist full of love songs, which Mikey had been listening to before Gerard had interrupted.

“I guess we are.”

“Oh, good, he’s at the door.”

Mikey sat up quickly. “Huh?”

“Yeah, I didn’t know if it was…you know. A messy hookup situation.”

Mikey rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at Gerard as he stood up. 

“Thanks, Gee.”

Gerard chuckled and turned back to Mikey, hand on the door.

“And hey, Mikey?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think this one should just be a hookup.”

Mikey thought for a moment.

“I don’t, either.”

“Better go get the door, in that case.”

Mikey scrambled to put on pants and a sweatshirt, smiling to himself. 

How was he gonna break the good news to Pete? It's not every day you realize you're in a committed relationship.

He didn't worry. 

Pete made him happy, and that was what mattered; except, this time, Mikey was happy to see _Pete_ happy, too. That'd never happened in relationships- er, you know -before.

Yeah. He wasn't worried one bit.


End file.
